The Freedom Leader
by ShebaBarr
Summary: The Doctor and Clara find themselves on a planet very like earth, but with a leader who is feeding on children's fear and there is only one way to stop it...


Libby sat on the edge of her bed flicking through an old photo album of her family. Her mother and father had died in a crash 12 years ago when Libby was just 2 years old. Now she lived in a children's home for what seemed like a lifetime. She believed in aliens and told everyone she had seen them, but no one would believe her! It was the fact that no one even tried to adopt her that made her cry, but recently she had been receiving letters from an unknown writer, telling her that this person wanted to adopt her. She thought they were fake letters, maybe from someone else in the children's home mocking her. Libby had ripped up the letters and tried to forget, until today.

She heard the front door ring and the head care-worker opened it and started to talk to a couple about her. They said that they would like to adopt Libby as they had heard about her and would love to have a child of their own. Libby was called down, she was in a state of shock. Someone really wanted to adopt her. She smiled at the couple and looked them up and down they were both wearing black work clothes and had dark blonde hair just like her own. They reminded her of what she thought her parents would look like if they were alive, it made her happy to think that she might have a proper life again.

A few weeks went past Libby was so excited about finally getting a new home. It had been arranged that she would go to the couples house that day and she was trying to decide what to wear. She packed her suitcase and trundled it down the stairs. For some reason she was nervous, she wasn't sure anymore. Was she doing the right thing? Libby went up to the house and knocked on the door with the strange ornate door knocker. The lady inside answered and showed Libby to what would be her room in the house. "Here it is I'll give you some time to settle in" It was just what Libby wanted in a room exactly how she had imagined it to the tiniest detail. It was just like her old room when she lived with her parents, the same sort of cot she had laid in the identical room at her old house. She let out a little shriek it was so weird, how could it be exactly the same? She went to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. She called for help, no a strange in-human whining sound that got louder and louder. Libby ran to the window, and banged on it, as if her life depended on it. She knew what had happened it was just like the others.

The Doctor was teaching Clara how to fly the TARDIS. "I'm not sure that's possible" Clara yelled as she was flung from side to side. "England 1673? Is that were I'm trying to get to?" Clara shouted. "Well, that was the intention." The Doctor replied, pressing a leaver and staggering round to the door which opened to reveal a very different place. "This looks like England in modern times" She protested crossing her arms and looking confused. "No, this isn't England it is a clone copy planet of Earth, an experiment that went wrong. An evil alien emperor wanted a replica of Earth to add to his collection of planets. Luckily they only managed to cloned part of England, the rest of the planet is deadly gas." "So, a bit of a fail really?!" Clara smiled. "Hmm" the Doctor replied and he rearranged his bow tie. A young girl with dark-blonde hair was banging her fists against the glass with tears in her eyes. "Doctor, look!" Clara gasped. But the Doctor was already at the door and talking to the lady and man inside. Clara sighed and ran to follow him. " I was just wandering about the girl upstairs, she looked unhappy and seeming as we were coming past we thought you might want to know," He told the women. " Oh, that's our daughter... she has a... problem, thank you for your consideration, goodbye." She said quickly and slammed the door in his face. "Ow," laughed Clara. "You don't look so happy about that!" But the doctor had got out his psychic paper and knocked impatiently on the door again. "Hello again." He said. "John Smith house inspector. We have been inspecting the houses in your area to see um... if everything is up to date!" "Sorry we are busy" the lady replied and slammed the door once more. "What's the problem?" Clara asked, "she is just a little girl, she might of had a falling out with her mum or something, come on don't be nosy, it's not our problem!" "I know something is wrong here, the fact there's no one around in this area, look around, look the children at the windows, not just here, they are everywhere." He replied. He was right, children peered through the windows all the windows. " we have to get inside one of those houses" he whispered, doing his unusual concerned face when he was about to do something big. " we need to get in there, umm, could be complicated." " or, we could just go round the back," Clara said from the other side of the wall. " well we could just do that of course." He replied scratching his head and he followed her over the wall and round to the garden. He flicked out the sonic screwdriver and opened the back door. He looked around then nodded for Clara to follow. He walked up the stairs to the child's stayed downstairs to keep guard and see what the parents were up to.

The Doctor got to a pink door which was locked and there was no key in site. He opened it with the sonic and entered cautiously. A terrified girl sat curled up in the corner. The word 'LIBERTY' was written in wooden letters above a purple mirror. " Hello, Liberty!" He said cheerily. " Your parents aren't giving you much liberty locking you in your room are they!" He joked. " Go away, you don't understand" Libby shrieked and threw a pillow at him which he threw back! She giggled. "your weird!" She laughed. "And their not my mum and dad they are aliens." "Really?" He questioned. " see you don't understand and no one believes me about aliens. All these aliens are taking the children, they took me, Who are you?" "I'm the doctor." "Don't take me away, please! I don't want to go the weird kids home!" " No, not that sort of doctor! That's what people call me for some reason and it's what I call myself, not sure why!" "Haha." Libby laughed. "Do you believe in aliens then, doctor?" "Of course!" He replied, and he nodded. "Can I tell you what I saw!? I saw a flying police box, you know one of those things that they had in olden times but it was in the sky!" "You saw the TARD..." He broke off. "Well don't you think that's weird! I mean you don't think that's normal do you?" "Yes..No." The Doctor answered but it was obvious his mind was on other things. " What ya thinking?" Libby asked, twirling her curly hair round her index finger. " I wander what they want!?" He replied slowly. " Who want what?" She said in a hushed voice. "The Aliens you mean?" " Yes, I wander what species they are, and what they want the children for?!" " I know why, at least I have an idea! I think they feed on children's fears and worries. They have to keep us alive so they can drain everything out of us. I am a perfect target, I have had awful experiences, just right to feed on! You hear that whining noise? That is the machine that takes our feelings! They are feeding on you right now!" " Well they are going to get an overload of feelings down there from me!" He sighed. " Have you been through bad times too Doctor?"Libby said calmly. "Yes" " Are your loved ones gone forever?" He smiled sadly. Do you want to know who I really am?! I think you are strong enough!" " Yes please, you look so wise like you have been here for many many years." He banged his head against hers. Faces of the doctor filled Libby's head, all his memories, who he is and was, everything, Libby gasped. Then the world came back into focus. " You are an alien! That's awesome, can I have your autograph! OMG I met an alien and you own the big blue box and and and..." " sshhhh." He said, "Your evil alien foster parents might hear us." He said rubbing his head. "I'm going to get a bruise there! Ouch."

Meanwhile Clara had been watching the big machine in the living room, the noise was huge, so she was surprised she hadn't heard it from outside, luckily she was wearing her earmuffs that Angie had given her, they were at last serving a purpose. The couple sat on the sofa plugged into the machine by hundreds of different coloured wires, they were shaking as if something wasn't right, they were looking at each other trying to pull off the wires. " Too much power..." The women managed to say through gritted teeth. " It isn't possible!" The man replied and then he wailed in pain. They just managed to disconnect all the wires and then collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. Clara looked at her watch, it had been ten minutes since she had last seen the doctor, keeping guard was boring she would much rather help out, after all she was good with kids. She began to climb the stairs, one of the floorboards creaked suddenly, Clara didn't think she breathed again until she was up by the pink door of the little girl's room. She slowly opened it just a little and poked her head round. "Anyone home?" She said and smiled at Libby. " I just came to... something is holding me.." She said straining to move her neck. Clara's neck was being held by the man from downstairs, his eyes were different then before, the looked full of hate. The doctor was flailing his hands and pacing up and down, "what do we do?" "This isn't helping." Clara groaned. Libby hid under her blanket. Then Clara collapsed on the floor, she was pale, ghostly pale, as if all the life was gone from her. "No no no! Not again." He put his head round the door, the man stood there motionless.

" It's not as simple as I thought..." He said. " These people, these are REAL humans, not aliens. They are being controlled by some sort of mega boss, someone who knows a lot about cloning, but why? They have been cloning humans who he tells to adopt children so he can feed on the children." He swung round to face Libby, "Libby" he said. " how long has this alien business been happening?" "Oh, thousands of years, it's in the old book of legends that nobody believes." "Hmmmm" He thought. We could find the place where they keep all the power, perhaps we can give your friend back all hers before the big boss gets it?!" Libby said, looking quite pleased with herself. " I hope that's possible because it's our only hope!" He went from the room and started to run down the stairs, Libby got up and followed with the blanket around her shoulders.

When she arrived the doctor was pressing all sorts of buttons on a big machine that she found deafening. " why arn't you getting deafened?" She screamed and put her hands over her ears. " Human frequency." He stated. " If I just," He got the sonic screwdriver, flicked it and the sound stopped. " Now it's only deafening to dogs! Sorry dogs!" He smiled at Libby who grinned back. " You know what this means Libby? If this alien can make a machine that can suck the feelings out of a whole house he might after a while be able to make one that will make the same effect on the whole of your world." " oh dear.." Libby shuddered. " yes oh dear... and that's only the start! Think of what he could do with his machine next? He could do it to more planets," "And that's why we have to stop it." Libby said finishing his sentence. "You know Libby, you are smart for your age and I mean that." He replied at turned back to the machine. " Now hold down this leaver...and." The machine shut down with a satisfying ping. " aha l love it when machines do that." He did a weird dance and said " 1 down millions to go! If only there were another way to shut down the machines, hmm." " hope," came a voice from across the room. " Clara!" The Doctor said in astonishment. " I..we saved you!" " Hello you clever boy." She laughed. " Thanks." " Did you say hope Clara Oswald?" " Yes, I mean how do you fight fear and stuff," " With hope" They said together. " Good ideas you two come up with," Said the Doctor pointing at Clara and Libby. "Eat hope alien!" Libby smiled.

" I think this alien is a Tarenoparasa a species who suck feelings and are experts on cloning, this 'Mega Boss' as we called it is the alien who originally made this world, he has stayed alive all these years by feeding on the people of his planet." " I wish I didn't live here, I've never felt like I belonged, I can't remember anything about my parents, or what happened only what I was told." Libby cried. " Now I'm alone and the world is going to end" She started to weep loudly. "The world won't end if we help you Libby!" Clara went over to comfort her. " The doctor will think of a way to make everyone hopeful so we kill the Tarenoparasa!" The doctor whispered to Clara " I don't think the planet can survive without a leader ruling it from up in space, it would crash and burn." " So the plan won't work?!" Clara replied. " Let's just give it a try." Now we need to send hope to the world.

He changed the big machine to reverse so it would get filled with hope and a beautiful sound filled the air, unfortunately only dogs could hear it! Then people from all the houses started to come out looking very puzzled "what's happened!?" One of them asked another. " I don't know but I feel more alive." The other replied. " and the children ran down the streets somehow unlocked from their rooms from the sheer strength of hope and love. The street was buzzing with life.

Then golden light shone down from above. A voice sounded that it seemed only Libby could hear, "Princess of freedom you are the next leader of your world." " I'm ready." Liberty answered. She had remembered who she was. Her mother and Father were the rightful leaders of the world, the looked over it with love and compassion, their only child Liberty was born as the next heir to the throne. But trouble came from a far off place, a evil monster who wanted to rule the land and make it his own, he cloned it to make it look like earth, and made the king and queen flee to the safety of the planet unfortunately the mother and father died on the way but Liberty survived, to little to understand she was taken in by a passer by who nursed her till she was 2 years old. Then there was the car crash, her 'parents' who weren't really her real parents, had died she had been taken to the children's home. She remembered now. She could hear the doctor " Libby, come back it's not safe." And Clara "Libby stop" but only distantly and none of that mattered now. She was going to the free. She waved to her friends, She stepped into the light, and she was gone. " what?" Clara said. " I'm confused." " I think she was the next in line to the planets throne." The Doctor said looking puzzled himself. They walked back to the TARDIS and the sun shone much brighter than before, the sky was blue and not a cloud in site. " good job Libby." The Doctor said. " well done." The End ( Hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
